FEAR LOVE
by Jenjei Cat
Summary: [KxS] My friend gave me an idear and here it is. Sweet story and small sadness. She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness. The humor comes from my charaters.
1. Finding a new way

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine.

* * *

Finding a new way

As she ran to the oh so familiar well, she jumped in. The same glow of blue hugged her. Kagome appeared at the door to a hut and was about to walk in when she hared Sango. " Inuyasha said he wanted Kagome out of our group because it's to dangerous."

"He means well." Miroku sighed after saying what he said. Kagome then walked in with a smile. " Hi ya." she said. Inuyasha stormed in and pushed Kagome along with her yellow bag out. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"You hared them so go!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha let her go! We didn't agree to it yet!" Sango screamed.

"FINE!" Kagome screamed. "I'LL GO!" she ran to the well, and before she jumped in she said one thing that would hurt Inuyasha more than her saying good-bye. "I'm keeping this part of the Shikon Jewel!" Every one froze at that and she was gone.

"I'll go get it!" Inuyasha said, but when he jumped in nothing happened. "What the! She used a spell I can't get through!"

A month paced and Kagome wanted to see all her friends in the past. She jumped in and walked to the village. She saw Inuyasha and the others and a very much alive Kikoy standing next to Inuyasha. Kagome climbed up a tree to see a better view.

"So all we need now is the part that girl has?" Kikoy said coldly.

"Her name is Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"So all we do is get the sell off right?" Kikoy didn't even listen to Shippo. She closed her eyes and put her hands together, said a few words and opened her eyes. "Inuyasha there isn't a sell on this well."

Kagome walked into the woods and thought to herself "They killed Naraku?" she sat there for some time before she hared something. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Hi ya. I'm Tany the fox nice to meet u." a girl around Kagome's age walked up to her.

Whack! "Oh Ow. What was that for!" Tany cried.

"What are u doing we are getting food not talking to it." a girl that also looked like Kagome's age walked up.

"She doesn't mean it. We don't eat humans." Tany said sheepishly. "You want to come with us?"

"Um." Kagome looked at the jewel in her hand and got up. "Yes, may I please go with you?"

"Ok we have a new member!" Tany screamed. The other girl sighed.

Eng to chapter 1


	2. Earning new friends or enemies

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E 

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't have Sesshomaru in the first chapter. I think Inuyasha is too mean when I write sesshXkag's I'm sorry. (Or I just give him mean characteristics.)

Thank you: Mr. S, Mary, T., Kevin Yang. Thank you so much.

* * *

Earning new friends or enemies

For once in Kagome's life she could see the beauty of the forest without having to look for danger. She looked to her new friends. They were so quiet so she asked, "Where are we?"

"We are in the west lands. We need to move fast." The girl with blue stripes in her hair said.

"By the way what is your name I only know Tany's." Kagome said.

"My name is Sun (soon)." Sun said. The three girls walked along not even sensing the golden eyes upon them.

"Man it's quiet I think something's up." said Tany.

"There is nothing wrong Tany. Oh, Kagome where do you come from? It's your clothes, they are strange looking." Sun said, now getting a better look at Kagome's school uniform.

"You see I'm from Tokyo. I live near a well and one day I fell through the well and it brought me here. I made friends with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. When I first met Inuyasha I found out that I had the Shikon Jewel in me. Soon many demons wanted it. The jewel was taken out of me and I was the one to break the jewel into small shards…." Kagome was cut off by a scream.

"WHAT! YOU DID THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Sun yelled at the top of her lungs. Then she fell to the ground and started to cry.

"What happened?" Kagome was so shocked.

"Sun lost her father and her brother to the Shikon Jewel. They used it to give them power and soon other demons came and killed each one of us who had the shard with us." Tany's eyes lowered to the ground.

"That's so sad, I'm so sorry." Kagome sat next to Sun and gave her a hug.

"Meow, your still crying about that?" a girl walked up to the group.

"You be quiet." another girl came from the other side. "My name is Jenjei and this is Ezoomee." Kagome looked at the girl that just spoke. She had long dark raven black hair. One strange mark on both sides of her face and something that looked like a tail and wings. "_Must be a dragon, looking at the scales on her tail. What's strange is that they're black._" Kagome thought. What Jenjei said next brought her back from her thoughts.

"By the way did u bring Sesshomaru with you because I can smell him and I'm not even a cat or fox demon." Every one looked around and Ezoomee and Tany sniffed the air.

"How did you know he was here?" Tany asked as she found Sesshomaru's sent.

"Because she knows me better than any of you low lives" came a cold voice.

Every one turned to a very unhappy demon lord, Sesshomaru.

End to chapter 2


	3. All ways there

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E 

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine.

A/N: Oh no I forgot the inu gang. I'll put them in now. Is Sesshomaru oc or is he ok?

(That question it for sesshy lovers only) thank you: Ladyofthewest15 and Kamrynn. Because Kamrynn and Ladyofthewest15 want the next chap I will put it up even though I would have liked 5 reviews first.

Before: "By the way did u bring Sesshomaru with you because I can smell him and I'm not even a cat or fox demon." Every one looked around and Ezoomee and Tany sniffed the air.

"How did you know he was here?" Tany asked as she found Sesshomaru's sent.

"Because she knows me better than any of you low lives" came a cold voice.

Every one turned to a very unhappy demon lord, Sesshomaru.

All ways there 

Why of all the people in the world was Sesshomaru here? And, whom was he calling a low life? Kagome was so angry and confused. She didn't want to see Sesshomaru, two demon girls that seemed to know Sesshomaru were just standing there, and Sun was still crying.

"Sesshomaru what do you want?" Tany said looking back at Sun. Sun seemed to stop crying and walked up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched her walk her way up to him.

"Can–you… bring them back? Can-n you bring my father and brother back?" Sun was asking Sesshomaru to use his magic sword to bring back her dead father and brother to life.

"Why should I do something for you?" Sesshomaru did not want to take up this offer.

"You know, I would like to see your sword in action Sesshomaru-san." Jenjei said as she saw how much Sun loved her father and brother. "I want to see her happy again too." Jenjei said more to herself than to Sesshomaru.

"Jenjei isn't resurrection one of your strengths?" Ezoomee said.

"Resurrection am I right?" came a cold voice that was owned by Kikyo. Sango was standing with Shippo and Miroku. Inuyasha was standing with Kikyo.

"What's going on here?" Tany said not to pleased to see Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"We are just here for the rest of the Shikon Jewel." Kikyo said stepping closer to Kagome. Sun watched for some time before she walked, with demon speed, in front of Kagome.

"There is nothing for you here. You should leave now." Sun said warning Kikyo that she didn't like her.

"I'm sorry, but there is something here that should be with me." Kikyo was not about to leave empty handed.

"If that is so you can stay here and look for it because we are leaving." and she walked away followed by Kagome, Tany, and Ezoomee. Jenjei looked back at Sesshomaru and started to follow Sun. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and he walked after Jenjei.


	4. Remember my childhood

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine.

A/N: I forgot to put End to chapter 3 sorry about that. I got every one in even though they didn't do much. Today we meet the sweet child Sesshomaru. ( Not really he's just a kid. )

Thank you: AngelMaiden, Ladyofthewest15, Kamrynn, Kevin, T, ( You were talking about it but you never reviewed, but i'll put you in here. ), and the best of the best marry ( you no who )

* * *

Remember my child hood 

The group of demons and a girl walked into an old Japanese style house. It was a good size, for six people.

"This is were I use to live with, my mom." Jenjei said.

"Where is your mother, Jenjei, and where do you live now?" Kagome asked.

"Why, you ask a lot Kagome. I live at the eastern side. I live with my sister and father."

Jenjei looked at Kagome's clothes and asked, "What about you. Where do you come from?"

"I live in Tokyo with my mom, brother, and grandfather." Kagome said not seeing that Jenjei was still looking at her school uniform.

After some time Kagome asked " Jenjei, how do you know Sesshomaru?"seeing that Jenjei was talking about something with Sesshomaru.

"When I was a little girl I use to play with this great lord." Jenjei said looking back to Sesshomaru.

flash back

A small girl went running down the hill and a boy ran after her.

"You'll never get me Sesshomaru-san!" the small girl yelled to the boy.

"You will be my first pray to snatch!" Sesshomaru yelled to the girl.

"Well then Sesshy-san I hope you can fly!" with that the girl spread her wings and flew to a sakura tree and landed on it.

"I can fly!" Sesshomaru jumped up and down.

"Hahahahahaha! You can jump but you can't fly!" the girl yelled back to the boy as she laughed hysterically. "Dogs don't fly!" she added.

"I can fly!" came another voice. It was Inuyasha and he was jumping up and down as he ran to his brother's side.

"Inuyasha please come back." the girl's sister came out after Inuyasha. "Jenjei, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha it's time for dinner. We must not keep the adults waiting. Now go get dressed dinner." and the childeren walked in. What happened next was what changed Sesshomaru forever.

end of flash back

End to chapter 4


	5. Long time no see

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine. One is my friend.

A/N: I've been sick so I have not been doing anything but sleeping. Here is chapter 5. Oh, in this chapter you get to meet my friend's character. I just found out I forgot about Rin and Jaken! (Did you know on the Inuyasha trade cards Jaken's card said, " Jaken, little bundle of evil." I have been laughing about that all day.)

Thank you: nevergiveuphope101, Mil, AngelMaiden, kamrynn, You Know Who, NarakusBaby, Kevin. (You said you would and that's good enough for me.) You Know Who I think the book should be called " Utsukushi" it means beautiful. (Its Japanese so I think you might like it, but it's a different story line so you think about it.)

* * *

Long time no see

_(Jenjei as a child_ _and_ _her_ _mother)_

_How long has it been?_

_I don't know sweetie._

_I miss her so much, you know, that girl._

_I do too._

_Do you think we'll see her again mother?_

_I hope you do love. I don't think in this lifetime I will._

The group had started their way to Kaede's village. Rin, the girl Sesshomaru saved, and Jaken were now with the group. Sesshomaru was still talking to Jenjei about something, when Jenjei walked up to meet Ezoomee.

"That's what I heard, Jenjei. Do you still remember?" Ezoomee asked. She was talking about Jenjei and her mother's conversation.

"Now that you say that, I do remember." Jenjei said with a small smile.

"Why did Jenjei just go up there? She usually talks to you." Kagome asked.

"She has other things to do other than talk to me and so should you-" Sesshomaru stopped short as he smelled the air.

"How are you all?" came Kikyo's cold half dead voice.

"What brings you here?" Tany said not to pleased. She felt sick around this Kikyo. She didn't know why, she just was when she was around this woman. In the back Sun and Jaken walked away with Rin. They tried their best to not be seen.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha said.

"Nothing just walking what to come with us?" Sun said sarcastically.

"Kagome we miss you!" Shippo cried out. He was crying in Sango's arms. The little fox couldn't take it anymore. He jumped from Sango's arms and ran to Kagome.

"Shippo!" Sango said as he ran to Kagome. Sango soon thought "_What made me stay with Inuyasha when it was Kagome that befriended me? I felt like I had to be with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I don't know why, but no more!" _With that Sango ran to Kagome's side. Miroku saw Sango run to Kagome and followed with out question. Jenjei closed her eyes and she said something to Sun. Sun's eyes grew large as she listened to Jenjei.

"What's going on here!" can a loud voice. Startling everyone, in a tree, was a half fox half dog demon.

End to chapter 5


	6. One more time

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine. One is my friend.

A/N: Ha ha ha! This is great I love you reviewers and readers. (I would really like the readers to become reviewers too.) Slow update so sorry. Things I've been doing. Help! How do you spell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sword names? Everyone reading please start looking for something. Hint: My friend gave me this cool idea. (Try to look for it.)

Thank you: kamrynn, punkrockprincess, blackfirefox, Ms. Greene (Mr. S review before you did so I thanked him there. I'm thanking you now because I just got your review.),

* * *

One more time

"What's going on here!" the fox/dog demon asked.

"How are you Kiki?" Kikyo said. It came as a surprise that Kikyo would know a demon so well that she would remember their name, other than the demons she was hunting. Jenjei and Kagome seemed to be the only ones thinking this fact through carefully.

"We have come here for the last part of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha said. He drew out his sword. (A/N: If someone helps I'll put the name in later.) Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. Kiki wasn't so happy with his actions and saw that he was under some kind of spell. Sesshomaru easily stop Inuyasha's attack.

"Ah!" Jenjei screamed falling to the ground. She didn't move. Kiki jumped down from the tree.

"Are you ok? Jenjei it's me! Come on get up!" Kiki was trying to get Jenjei to stand but Jenjei had fainted. Sesshomaru looked coldly at as Kiki attempted to get Jenjei to wake up.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked as she went to help Kiki. Inuyasha had started attacking again and Tany was having her turn to fight. Sun was looking out for Rin.

"Where is Ezoomee?" Sun asked. No one had seen when Ezoomee had left.

"She left when we needed her the most! What's up with this?" Shippo asked.

_Some where in the forest._

"_Where could it be?" _Ezoomee ran as fast as she could. She had been looking for a sword. The Death Angel Feather . She was having a hard time finding it.

"_Ah! Jenjei needs it now! It's been to long that she's been away from it and it will make her weak! What should I do?" _Ezoomee fell into something soft. "Oh, I'm so sorry but I have to go! So sorry." She ran on. She had just run into the prince of the wolves, Konga. (A/N: Did I spell the name right if not please tell me so I can fix that.) She found it after some time, but someone had followed her.

"Girl do you know Kagome?" the wolf asked.

"Yes I do. And the name's Ezoomee. Why?" Ezoomee asked. The girl was like any other human. What did he want with her?

"Will you please take me to my beloved, Kagome." he asked. Ezoomee looked wide-eyed at him. She was dumfound.

_Back to the group_

Tany was hit with Wind Scar and was on the ground. Sun had gone to help her, leaving Rin to Jaken. Sesshomaru was fighting Inuyasha again. Jenjei opened her eyes just in time to see a blinding light. She said something softly to Kagome.

"She's a friend." then she dropped into Kagome's arms again.

End to chapter 6


	7. Vivid memories

F.E.A.R L.O.V.E

My friend gave me this really cool idea and now I will put it into action.

This is a sesshXkag fanfiction.

She finds a reason to fear love. He wants forgiveness.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi ©1997 Others are mine. One is my friend.

A/N: Is it just me or are you people not reviewing? Please review! I beg you! Life is all good now. I am going to try and fit as much in as possible but I might have to make a continuation because there is no love with Sesshy and Kags yet. People please tell me you see the pattern. I'm telling you, look at the Chapter titles and the title of the story!

Thank you: kamrynn, u no who, Savage Rose, Ms. Greene, ClearBrooke, Sici Lupin, Weird friend. (I'll remember to change that.)

Vivid memories

They waited and waited. Where had Ezoomee gone? Jenjei sat up with the help of Kiki. Her face lined with pain. Kagome was being protected by the group. Shippo was sitting in Jenjei's lap, now that she was up. Every thing was being blown down by Tetseiga. Floods of demons attacked the group. "_Where had these demon come from?_" Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru could smell something salty. It had been a long time, fighting with Inuyasha. Every time he was about to get a good death blow the demons would interfere with Sesshomaru's attack. Kagome had used all her arrows and was in Sun's protection. Millions of demons kept on coming. Kagome had started crying, but no one new when it happened. She didn't even know the salt water was flooding out of her own eyes. Kagome didn't want to fight Inuyasha. She wanted him to be with her, away from Kikyo.

Time past. Jenjei was sitting still. Then a grin worked its way onto Jenjei's face. "_She's coming and she's coming fast._" Jenjei thought. Then and there Koga came out of the trees, knocking Inuyasha off his feet. "Are you crazy?" Koga yelled. Inuyasha staid sitting on the ground there and looked on in horror. For once the fact was Koga knocked some scenes into Inuyasha. "You are crazy!" Koga side as he went over to the still crying Kagome.

"Reveler!" Jenjei yelled out of nowhere. The demons all vanished as they turned into dust. Jenjei said a few words that the people around her did not understand. The black feather that Ezoomee had gotten grew into a very nice steel colored sword. "Ahhh!" the sound of Kikyo screaming filled the air. The scream became more manly and less like Kikyo. Her hair grew longer and wavy. Her eyes grew crimson with hate beaming out and pain. What the people saw next made even Sesshomaru want to grin.

A/N: Please don't hurt me. I know I took to long and now a cliffhanger if this can be called that. Very confusing I know. Please I'll try my best to explain at the end.(Yes short I know I have test to study for...)

End to chapter 7


End file.
